


Tony and His Robots

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: French, TRADUCTION, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Tous les robots de Tony ont une place spéciale dans son cœur. Tous leurs noms ont des significations et ça n'a aucune importance si les autres n'en ont pas conscience...





	Tony and His Robots

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tony and His Robots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488486) by [HeavensArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher). 

> J'ai lu pour la première fois cette histoire, il y a 7 ans (bonjour le coup de vieux) et elle reste, encore aujourd'hui, parmi mes one-shots favoris. 
> 
> Je l'avais également traduite, il y a 7 ans, sur FF.net et je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa de la poster aussi sur AO3 ! Donc, bonne lecture (et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi) !

* * *

**TONY ET SES ROBOTS**

* * *

Les robots de Tony Stark avaient des noms étranges. Tous, sauf JARVIS.

Tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que ces noms étaient mesquins et cruels. Bruce avait même fait remarquer que les appeler « Le Débile » ou « Toi », alors qu'ils étaient programmés pour éprouver des sentiments, était horrible.

Personne ne savait que même si ils avaient accès à internet (et par conséquence connaissaient la définition de leurs noms), ça ne les dérangeait pas.

* * *

Tony était adolescent quand il avait construit Le Débile ; c'était à peu près un an avant qu'il n'entre au MIT. Howard lui avait demandé de résoudre une équation et quand il avait fait une erreur, il l'avait traité de débile. Tony avait construit le robot en trois jours. Sans dormir et en ne carburant qu'au café. Le premier fichier du Débile contenait le regard clairement humide de son créateur.

(Tony était inquiet en permanence au sujet du Débile. Il était le plus vieux, alors il s'assurait de réviser ses codes, son corps et ses câblages tous les ans. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si il lui arrivait quoi que se soit.)

* * *

Tony était au MIT depuis un an quand il avait construit Toi. Un de ces professeurs refusait de l'appeler par son nom, ce contentant de apostropher: « Vous ». Peu importe ce qu'il entreprenait, il pointait chacune de ses erreurs et le rabaissait. Que la majorité des autres professeurs louent son travail, n'avait sans aucun doute pas aidé. « Je ne vous laisserais pas bousiller le travail de qui que se soit et je n'obligerai personne à travailler avec _vous_. » lui avait déclaré le professeur lors d'un projet de groupe.

Avec l'aide du Débile, Tony avait mis deux jours à construire un nouveau robot. Entre deux cours du professeur. Ses codes et ses câblages étaient plus récents, mais il ressemblait trait pour trait au Débile. (Tonny avait promis au Débile de réviser ses codes et son châssis le plus rapidement possible.) Lorsque le professeur était entré dans la classe le jour suivant, Toi aidait Tony sous les regards admiratifs des autres élèves.

Le petit sourire qui avait étiré les lèvres de Tony avait été inoubliable.

* * *

Quand il fabriqua son troisième robot, Tony était soûl. Il avait rencontré un problème dans la programmation de son I.A juste après l'enterrement et avait attaqué les bouteilles de whisky. Il buvait encore deux jours plus tard. Il savait que Toi et Le Débile s'inquiétaient mais il ne trouvait pas la force en lui de s'en soucier.

« _Howard Stark était un grand homme._ »

« _Il était un génie._ »

« _Son esprit était bien en avance sur notre temps._ »

« _Inégalé._ »

« _Maria Stark était une philanthrope._ »

« _Il n'y avait aucune juste cause qui n'avait pas son soutien._ »

« _Sa générosité était un exemple pour chacun d'entre nous._ »

« _La perte de ces deux êtres laisse le monde entier en deuil._ »

Tony n'avait entendu personne parler de ce qui était le plus important. « _Maria et Howard Stark. Les parents._ »

Ça ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé. Ils avaient été de bons parents cependant il aurait préféré être à l'enterrement de Jarvis plutôt qu'au leur. C'était lui qui l'avait réellement élevé. Mais Obi l'avait obligé à assister à celui de ses parents. Il fallait conserver les apparences avant tout.

Alors que son dernier robot s'activait, Tony se souvenait du visage moqueur de son père la première fois qu'il avait tenté de construit quelque chose. Howard avait refusé de l'aider ; il avait dû fournir deux fois plus d'efforts pour rassembler ce dont il avait eu besoin à cause de ses mains trop petites et quand il n'avait pas été assez fort pour soulever les éléments les plus lourds, il avait récolté des bleus et des coupures.

« _Tu es tellement maladroit._ »

Il observa l'objectif de la caméra alors que le robot s'éveillait, et à travers tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, Tony sourit. « _Je suppose que nous allons leur prouver à tous qu'ils ont tort, n'est-pas Le Maladroit ?_ »

* * *

Jarvis était arrivé après sa sortie du M.I.T. Après l'accident. À peine quelques mois après le Maladroit.

Tony travail sur le logiciel depuis longtemps, juste pour s'occuper. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prévu de l'activer mais il avait ajouté des lignes de codes et de nouvelles fonctionnalités à chaque fois qu'il s'ennuyait.

À peu près quatre mois après la mort de Howard et Maria Stark, sa nouvelle assistante : Pepper Potts (plus jeune que lui de quelques années) avait voulu, après un week-end de congés, ouvrit la porte d'entrée ; ce qui était impossible puisque il n'y avait plus de poignée et encore moins de serrure.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule et qu'une voix snob et à l'accent britanique l'invita à entrer.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle (des trous dans les murs, des fils pendant du plafond ou traînant au sol, des caméras dans chaque recoins et du plâtre recouvrant absolument chaque meubles) serait un élément récurent de ses cauchemars durant de nombreuses années.

Tony lui présenta JARVIS comme si il ne venait pas de créer la première I.A entièrement fonctionnelle. Comme si il ne venait pas, purement, de donner vie à toute une maison. Le programma pouvait tout faire : des recherches, gérer la maison, pirater des serveurs, analyser des données, lancés des tâches, ouvrir les portes, reconnaître les gens et parler aussi bien au robots qu'aux humains. Le programme était sarcastique et anxieux, et il prenait soin de Tony.

Tony n'avait jamais corrigé personne quand ils avaient tous pensé que Jarvis était un acronyme. Il en avait même trouvé un qui pourrait être pris au sérieux. Tony, Le Débile, Toi et Jarvis, eux, connaissaient la vérité sur l'homme qui avait élevé Tony quand ses parents étaient trop occupés pour le faire eux-même. Quand Tony était seul avec ses robots et qu'il leur racontait des histoires sur son enfance, il était toujours présent car c'était les moments ou il avait été le plus heureux.

Jarvis. Le majordome de la famille Stark. Mort dans le même accident que Howard et Maria. Mais qui se souvenait du vieux majordome qui conduisait ce jour-là ?

* * *

Quand les Avengers s'étaient installés à la Tour, Tony avait rapidement eu quelques problèmes. Malgré son incroyable programmation, Tony avait crée Jarvis comme si il était un être humain : il ne pouvait être partout à la fois. Jarvis avait donc des difficultés à répondre immédiatement aux demandes qui lui étaient faites, parce qu'il était déjà occupé ailleurs.

Tony s'enferma dans son atelier pendant une semaine sans jamais le quitter ou laisser quelqu'un entrer.

Finalement, il leur présenta une nouvelle I.A beaucoup plus affable avec un étonnant accent étranger que même Clint et Natasha n'arrivait pas à identifier : Yinsen ainsi qu'une autre à la voix grave, menaçante et à l'accent américain appelée Phillip.

La priorité de Jarvis était Tony. Yinsen s'occuperait de tout ce qui était médiacal et des laboratoires.

Tony présenta Pillip comme le baby-sitter des Avengers.

Personne à part si ce n'est les I.As et les robots ne comprirent ce que ça voulait dire.


End file.
